Asgard Happens To See Our True Selves
by a62belle
Summary: A visit from two Asgardians bring some shocking truths to light. I do not own anything. This, How Many Hearts must I Break Before I Find You, No Light, S.H.I.E.L.D. 0-8-4 Protocol, Mission Accomplished, Give Me Something To Work With And I'll Set Your World On Fire, Helpless and An Agent of the Rising Tide and S.H.I.E.L.D. were all based on prompts from skoulsonfest2k14. Skoulson


"I'm going to ask you one more time, and the words 'Coulson', 'controlled by Hydra' and 'must be put down' better not be in your reply!" Skye thunders at her preceder as Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Commander Maria Hill.

Wow, I should really talk to May about Skye's intimidation lessons, she thinks, she would scare to crap out of ex-Director Fury himself.

"I want to do that more than anything, Skye. But Lorelei escaped via Hydra and used her sorcery to en-"

"Wait, Lorelei's got Coulson?" Skye cuts in, crouching across the steel desk to tower over a once highly-respected woman.

"Yes," Hill replies, with fear, "believe me when I say I really wish I needn't bring this news. Coulson's a very dear, old friend of mine. I hate the fact that I'll have to organise his execution. He might not be especially deadly on the field, but he's smart and a very valuable tactical asset."

Hill had expected a negative reaction from Skye, but she hadn't expected something this bad. She knew of a very tight relationship between the two, knowing of Skye's parental status, she'd assumed she looked upon him as a father figure. But now, looking at the unadulterated rage and anguish in her eyes, expert profiler Commander Hill knew it was much more than that. It was love.

"How was he compromised? You assured me that the mission he was sent on loan for to the CIA was 100% safe," Skye said accusingly, trying with a lot of effort to calm herself down.

"When I said that, I certainly wasn't adding into consideration a magical seductress from Asgard being saved out of her prison and targeting Coulson," Hill replied, slowly but definitely regaining her usual stiff, impossible to terrorise countenance.

"Fine, what's his condition?" Skye asks once more.

"Considering he died once, I'll say he's an inferi," Hill says, referencing Harry Potter in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Zombie then," Skye says, Harry Potter had been a favourite of hers in the '90s.

Hill nods.

"I'll handle this investigation in-house," Skye says with an edge of coldness.

"Of course, Stark Industries personnel cannot know of Coulson's survival," Hill replies, "Goodbye."

With that, she walks out of the Playground base.

Old S.H.I.E.L.D. obliterated, destroyed, branded a terrorist organisation, yet still keeping their secrets. She hated it. Wanted a new S.H.I.E.L.D.

Wanted a S.H.I.E.L.D. built by Coulson. She refuses to serve any other S.H.I.E.L.D. She will do anything to save the zombie.

"So let me get this right, Agent Coulson is Hydra?" Jemma repeats, her mouth agape as they gather around the briefing table.

"Once again, Agent Coulson IS NOT Hydra, he's simply been controlled by someone who IS," Skye repeats, exasperated and angry.

"Is there any difference?" Triplett mutters just as Skye turns around to continue her briefing.

Skye whirls around.

"Yes, there is Agent Triplett. Hydra is an organisation of bad people. Coulson isn't a bad man, just a good one forced to fight for Hydra against his own will, against his choice. Saying he's Hydra is the same as saying YOU'RE Hydra, since Garrett,who was a HIGHLY DEDICATED Hydra Agent, basically controlled you for a little less than a year. Are you Hydra Agent Triplett?" Skye asks, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger.

"No ma'am," he replies, terrified for an inch of his life. What'd happened to the old Skye who believed in kindness, compassion and hope?

"What are we supposed to do?" May asks, directing Skye back to her briefing.

"Ex-HQ wants us to catch Coulson and put two bullets in the back of his head once we get the upper hand," Skye says in a dead tone, to the horror of everyone in the team.

"They want us to kill Coulson?" Fitz asks, agitatedly. He held the man in extremely high regard.

"That's what Ex, key word Ex, HQ wants us to do. The current HQ, a.k.a. me, says that we track down Lorelei and kill her, to hell with Odin and his plans," Skye says venomously.

"Not a bad plan," May nods her head approvingly, any plan that does not result in the death of her long-time friend is a good one, "But how do we find her?"

"That's easy," says a familiar voice eerily touched with a hollowness, "she's with me."

"You've found them? That's good," Lorelei smirks, sauntering in, leaning slightly against the senior agent in a seductive manner, "I didn't think you'd do it so quickly, but, of course, what else should one expect from the Son of Coul, the only man in history to be able to return from the dead?"

It's all Skye can do not to vomit on the spot. She now knew what May and Jemma felt the last time Lorelei paid a damage, except, for her, it feels worse. Ward was simply May's friend with benefits, Fitz hadn't been seen so close with Lorelei. It was a pain rising in Skye's chest that could just simply tear her apart.

Calm down Skye, A.C. needs you, even if he doesn't know it.

She doesn't think it can get worse, but it does.

Lorelei turns, her lips on Coulson's, delving into a dirty, passionate open-mouthed kiss that can't seem to end.

When it finally ends, Lorelei smirks once more, "What's the matter, Skye? Don't want to share your own pleasures? He's a very good kisser."

She pretends to examine the room as the group stands still paralysed, unsure of what they should do. Under Lorelei's spell, Coulson would most definitely fight for her if they tried to attack. With no ICERS at hand,their victory would cost his life.

"Hm, with a bit of work, this place could a be a rather decent base. I'm happy to have found you, Son of Coul, you evidently seem to be quite resourceful," Lorelei says, finally, her tone suggesting entirely something else.

Look how your leader has fallen, she seems to insinuate, he's in my control, in Hydra's control, he would gladly die for me, for Hydra, all while you watch. Unable to do anything without ending his life. Yes, this is how much stronger I am, Hydra is, than your puny S.H.I.E.L.D.

"A.C., can you hear me?" Skye tries desperately.

Coulson looks around, staring at Skye with a blankness in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Skye?" he asks tauntingly, in a darker voice than any of the team, including May, had ever heard him in.

"Lorelei. That's where you've been," comes another voice, a trusted one.

"Sif. Took you a while, didn't it?" Lorelei says, not bothering to turn around.

"Would have taken me longer if not for Lady Himmel's daughter," Lady Sif challenges back.

"Himmel has no daughter. Good thing to, she's a real threat if she's anything," Lorelei replies with a sudden fear in her eyes.

So she's afraid of this person called Himmel, would have been good to know about four weeks ago.

"A threat to what, your plans, Lorelei? Himmel, the only man who's ever been able to stand your enchantments? You're afraid of him?" Lady Sif asks tauntingly, "You bow to his will in a way you bow to no other man or lady?"

"He can stand my enchantments. It makes me enslaved to him," Lorelei relents, leaning ever so slightly to Coulson who wraps his arms around her gently.

I should be her, Skye thinks, suddenly jealous. He's forgotten everyone, everything. He's being controlled, being conditioned until all his actions for Hydra are willing, she thinks, nausea building up in her as she thinks her next thought, how different does that make him from Ward? A zombie, a mindless follower of the other side?

"Then, I don't think he'd like you so torturing his daughter," Sif challenges.

"His daughter? Sif, you know I'm better than falling for that," Lorelei says, turning, laughing mockingly.

"Her name's Skye. She's their computer expert. She was the one who tracked your whereabouts the last time, she can do it again," Sif replies easily.

I'm an Asgardian's daughter? That practically makes me alien. I hold on to the desperate idea that it's just Sif's ploy.

"Not if she's gone, you swore to protect and fight for me," Lorelei says, turning to Coulson, who nods in an extremely eery manner, "your loyalty will be tested, destroy her," she says, obviously meaning Skye. As the team moves in to attempt to protect her, they find themselves paralysed by the seductress.

He moves in, taking out his pistol.

"I'm sorry," he apologises, cocking his gun, when, Skye, deciding to swallow her feelings for the senior agent and punching him in the face. Even though she knows she's eventually going to lose the fight, she's unwilling to go without a fight, and, at least, Coulson'll be injured and less likely to be able to hurt the others.

She doesn't lose the fight.

Without any other movements, her less-than-hard punch sends him flying across the room, unconscious, to the horror and yet relief of the entire team. Taking advantage of Lorelei's shock, Sif jumps her. Skye decides to join the fight, her punches well positioned to hurt Lorelei.

Within minutes, the collar is placed on Lorelei's neck.

"Want to tell me what A.C. said about me?" Skye asks tauntingly as she kicks her once more.

The team moves across to Skye when the collar's on, therefore breakage the paralysation spell.

"How'd you?" Jemma asks, disbelieving.

"An Asgardian's power is only available when he or she knows for a fact he or she is Asgardian," Sif explains, "Skye is a half-blood Asgardian. Her father is Himmel, a warrior, the only man known to ever be able to resist Lorelei, while her mother is a human being, her name was Helena. They decided to give her mental impulses to name herself after Himmel, which means Sky in German."

Skye nods, but she knows there is a more pressing question in the back of her head as she moves in to crouch next to Coulson, feeling an extremely weak pules.

"How about A.C. Will he be alright?" she asks desperately.

"The effects will probably last for a while, but knowing the Son of Coul, he'll be alright," Sif says, "Now, I've got to bring this woman into custody, again."

He wakes up six hours later, to the worried face of Skye Himmeldottir, as she seems to be called.

"Skye, god, I'm so sorry for everything," he says immediately, sitting up.

"No, don't apologise A.C. I'm sorry for putting you in this bed to begin with," she says firmly.

"I tried to put you on a less comfortable coffin first," he offers, "So, you found your parents after all?"

"Yep, after your increasing levels of support," she says, jokingly.

"Trust me, you're the one who'll be offering me increasing levels of support," he says, smirking slightly.

The team decides not to enter the room after hearing strange sounds from the med-pod. An inspection from the Magic Window proved that they REALLY did not want to be involved with the happenings, aka the alien-zombie make-out session.


End file.
